


Of Conference Rooms and (Not So) Secret Kisses

by poetsandzombies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: Steve tells Tony Fury wants him off the team. Tony asks why.





	Of Conference Rooms and (Not So) Secret Kisses

Steve shuts the door behind them before finally speaking.

“Fury wants me off the team. At least for a while,” he says stiffly, crossing his arms. Across from him, Tony raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"You’re kidding,” he says. Steve shakes his head.

“I’m not.”

He watches Tony scratch the back of his head, face scrunched up like he’s trying to figure it out.

“Did he, uh, did he say why?” Tony asks, folding his arms, nearly pouting.

It’s just them in the room and Steve dares to take a step towards Tony. Tony doesn’t react, but hugs himself tighter. He’s not even looking at Steve, and it hurts Steve to look at him.

“He seems to think,” he says slowly, choosing his words carefully, “that I have feelings for you.”

Tony glances up at Steve, the look on his face catching Steve off guard.

“Why would he think that?”

Steve takes another step forward, officially in Tony’s space, and lets his hands drop down to his arms. He can hear Tony’s heart pounding in his chest, a roaring in his ears.

“Maybe because I do,” he says. It’s a long shot, but Tony’s leaning into Steve’s touch and it makes his stomach tighten.

So he kisses him.

* * *

 

"Are you going to leave the team?”

“No,”

“Are you going to act like this didn’t just happen?”

“No,”

“So what are we going to do?”

It’s been two minutes since Steve kissed Tony, and one minute and 56 seconds since Tony kissed him back. Since then, Tony has pulled a chair from the conference table behind them and now sits facing Steve and Steve has backed away, caught between disbelief at his own actions and the insistent urge to kiss him again. 

"I want to see you," he says finally, taking a stand. Tony looks up at him slowly, expression undecipherable. 

"You _do_ see me. You have every day for the past five years. Because we're _teammates_." he stands up, "You don't think I haven't thought about this too? That- that I haven't struggled with it all this time? And then you just-you just kiss me like you weren't just threatened off the team just for having feelings for me?" Tony doesn't sound angry, he sounds flustered. Frustrated, like he can't wrap his head around what just happened. Steve can't help but smile at him fondly. 

"Like you aren't just as reckless," he says.

"Reckless?" Tony scoffs, "Not with you, Steve. Never with you. I've done that math, I can't afford it." There's fear in his tone and Steve lets his smile fall, thinking seriously for a minute. 

He doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize the team. Even more so, however, he doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Tony; now that he knows his feelings are reciprocated, he isn't sure he can go back into the confines of friendship so easily. 

"Okay Tony, look. I want to be with you, so let's do this right. We go to Fury, fill out any official forms we need to, show him we're serious about this." He says. Tony nods, thinking.

"You think that will work?" He asks.

"I'm confident enough that he wouldn't want to lose both of us to try." Steve says, inching back closer to Tony. He resists the urge to touch him again, to kiss him, letting him think.

"Okay," Tony says after a moment, and Steve feels like collapsing in relief, "but I don't think we should tell the team yet."

"Of course," Steve agrees. 

"Okay," Tony says.

"Okay," Steve echoes, taking a breath. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Y-" 

Steve doesn't wait for Tony to finish before pulling him against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him. It takes a second for Tony to recover before looping his arms around Steve's neck and kissing him back. 

It feels good. It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh my god, you two kissed, didn't you?" Bucky says the second Steve and Tony rejoin the team in the Avengers tower not two hours later.  
> Tony groans.


End file.
